


Collision

by bluejbird



Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejbird/pseuds/bluejbird
Summary: What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? A lot of collateral damage.Or,The time Diana and Arthur had some seriously rough sex and didn't care about the damage to the room around them





	Collision

Diana’s hand on his arm isn't tentative, which surprises him. Arthur is used to people fearing him once they learn of his powers, but there's challenge in her eyes, which intrigues him. 

When he doesn't say anything in response to her touch, her other hand reaches up and elegant fingers dust across his cheek. 

"You're not scared of me," Arthur says. 

She smiles. "Should I be?"

A smirk plays on his lips. He finds that he likes her confidence. "Most people are. I'm dangerous."

Diana leans in, standing on tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "I can handle it," she says, breath tickling his skin. "I'm dangerous too."

He turns his head quickly, capturing her lips in a kiss. The hand on his arm tightens, nails digging in slightly as she steadies herself against him, and the other hand slides into his hair, grasping just on the pleasurable side of pain. 

Arthur growls, low in his throat, and wraps his free arm around her, yanking their bodies closer together. Her hand tightens in his hair as he crushes their lips together. Diana’s tongue wrestles with his, exploring his mouth, and he kisses back, hard and powerful. 

Her hand leaves his arm, wrapping around his neck, and he grabs her ass, using his leverage to haul her upwards. She takes the hint, letting him lift her off the ground. Her legs wrap tightly around his waist, her groin angled perfectly to press against his own. 

Arthur needs, desperately, to grind against her, needs a hard surface to push her against. He grips her tighter, and carries her across the room in three short strides, slamming her against the wall. It's harder than he'd intended, and her breath huffs out into his mouth as plaster rains down on them like snow. 

He pulls his head back, to apologise, to see if she's alright, but Diana’s face shows pleasure, not pain, and her eyes are dark and hungry. 

"You can't break me," she says. "Plenty of men have tried, and none have succeeded."

The challenge in her eyes is still there, and so he presses her against the wall, grinding his hardening cock into the softness of her. She rolls her hips, pushes against him, and tips her head back. 

Arthur takes this as an invitation and nips kisses along her jaw, down the line of her neck. She moans, and he uses lips and tongue and teeth harder than before, enjoying the feeling of her writhing against him. 

"You are very talented with your mouth," Diana says, and there's a hint of surprise in her tone that ruffles his pride. 

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he growls, carrying her away. His eyes rest on the dented wall for a moment, but it isn't his problem and he has something to prove. 

He sets her down to sit on the edge of the table, then steps back, shoving aside a chair to make room. He grasps the hem of his shirt and tugs it over his head. It dangles from his fingers as he moves closer, and she reaches for him, running her hands over the planes of his abs, up across his chest. 

Diana smiles at him, soft and devious at the same time, then undoes the buttons of her blouse, revealing a lacy black corset underneath. He helps, slipping the silky fabric off her shoulders, watching it flutter to the ground. 

She looks at him expectantly, and he drops gracefully to his knees. Arthur slides his hand up her thighs, pushing her already rucked-up skirt to her waist, and hooks his fingers into the sides of her panties. 

She leans back on her hands and lifts her hips to help him ease her panties down. He slips them off one foot, leaving them to hang from the ankle of the other, and looks up at her. 

Diana’s breasts rise and fall as she breathes, struggling against the confines of the corset. Her lips are wet and parted in anticipation, and her eyes are heavy with lust. She leans back on her elbows, tilting her hips, and he takes the hint. 

Arthur presses a kiss to her knee, then traces a line up the inside of her thigh with his tongue. She shifts, curving her leg over his shoulder as he moves, and digs her heel into his back, drawing him in. 

Her other foot stretches out, seeking purchase before coming to rest on the back of the chair Arthur had shoved off to the side. He slides one hand up that thigh, pushing her legs wider.

Her hips roll towards his mouth, but he pauses, not allowing her to make contact, but just close enough that she can feel the tickle of his beard against her soft skin.

A frustrated sound escapes her throat and Arthur smirks up at her. Maintaining eye contact, he licks at her, flattening his tongue against her, tasting her sweet wetness. Her eyes close, and he slides his gaze away, turning his attention elsewhere. His tongue and lips move against her, teasing, tasting, and sucking. His tongue dips inside for a moment before it swirls out and around again, making her hips buck up in search for more. She gasps and moans, and her hand scrabbles for him, burying itself in his hair. 

Diana’s fingers tighten painfully and she pulls and tugs, pushing him into position. She knows what she wants and he follows her lead, responding to the ragged gasps and encouraging moans. She mutters in a language he doesn't understand but the message is clear: Yes. More. Now. 

He slides his hand up the length of her thigh to grasp her waist. Her hips are twisting up against his mouth, urging his tongue deeper, urging more pressure, more suction, more contact. 

He feels her back arch against his hand, and she calls out. It sounds more like a war cry than a cry of pleasure, but she shudders against him. He pulls away just enough to watch her, the beauty of her, and wipes his slick mouth and chin with the back of his hand. 

Then he lowers his head once more, feeling her hand spasm in his hair, tugging so painfully it makes his eyes water, and he drives her over the edge once more with unrelenting, hard suction in just the right place. 

She finally releases her grip on his hair and pushes herself up, panting, to stare down at him. Her hair is mussed, her skin sheened with sweat, and her lips are bitten as if she'd been fighting to stay silent. He wants nothing more than to bury his cock inside her, to ease the ache there, to find his own release. 

Diana’s eyes dart to the bed behind him, as if reading his mind. 

She slides her leg off his shoulder, and he sits back on his heels, giving her room to stand. She takes a step away from him, shimmying out of her crumpled skirt, then slowly undoes the hooks on her corset, maintaining eye contact the whole time. When it's undone she peels it back and lets it slide to the floor. 

Arthur takes in the sight of her, naked and confident in her beauty. He licks his lips, savouring the lingering taste of her there. She smiles, turning to saunter to the bed. She reclines on the mattress, one leg drawn up, the other stretched out. She stretches her arms up, grabbing two slats of the wooden headboard, and raises a brow at him. Another challenge. Another that he's more than willing to accept. 

He gets to his feet, feeling the weight of her gaze on him. He unbuckles his belt, careful to keep his hands from shaking, and whips the belt out of its loops, sending it spinning across the floor. Arthur stalks towards the bed, undoing his pants as he moves,then pushes them down in one fluid motion. His cock, finally free of its constraints, arches up, hard and leaking. 

She tips her head slightly to the side as he completely removes his clothes, appraising him. There's a satisfied smile on her face as he climbs on the bed, between her parted thighs. 

She reaches down to take him in her palm, wrapping her fingers snugly around him. He groans at the sensation, closing his eyes briefly as her thumb rubs over the head of his cock. 

"Allow me," Diana says, and guides him inside her. 

He eases into the tight warmth of her, inch by inch, feeling her body push back against him, welcoming and warring at the same time. When he's as deep inside as he can go, he braces himself on one hand and cups her breast with the other, enjoying how it feels in his palm and how the hardness of her nipples rubs against his fingertips. She arches into his touch, drawing him just a little deeper inside. He groans, cutting it off by pressing his lips to hers. 

He wants to taste every inch of her, but more than anything else, he wants to move. Needs to move. So he draws out of her, slowly, ripples of pleasure shooting through him as she clenches around him. He thrusts back in with equal slowness, kissing her throat. She rocks her hips closer, lifting to meet him. 

"I am looking for a fighter, not a lover," she says, impatient. "You will not hurt me."

Arthur doesn’t argue, and shifts to brace both of his hands on the bed now, thrusting in harder and quicker. The air is filled with the sound of their bodies slapping together, and the soft sounds being forced out of their mouths. She reaches her hands back to grasp the headboard again, bracing herself, and he thrusts harder still, letting go of some of his restraint. 

A splintering sound rips through the air and Arthur pauses, panting, arms and legs trembling from the exertion of holding himself still. 

In Diana’s hands are broken slats from the bed frame, crushed and ripped away. She meets his eyes as she tosses them carelessly to the side. There's a hint of amusement on her face, and he smirks back. 

"Guess I underestimated you," Arthur says, thrusting in shallow and slow, just to see the pleasure on her face. 

"Many make that mistake," Diana answers. "But they only ever make it once. Do not hold back."

He shifts, grasping her waist and pulling her hips up to meet his so that he can have more leverage. His hands are slick, from her sweat and his own, but she doesn't protest at the tightness of his grip. Instead she hooks her legs behind him, urging him deeper, and digs her fingernails into his shoulder to spur him into action once more. 

Arthur is so used to holding back that it takes several thrusts before he gives in to his strength, abandons all restraint and pounds into her again and again and again. 

What is left of the headboard slams against the wall, accompanying their rhythm, and he idly wonders if the other League members are close by, if they can hear them. 

She's talking again, and he can only pick out about one word in five, but he obeys what he can hear. Harder. Deeper. More. 

The bed creaks ominously beneath them, and the sound of splintering fills the air again, mingling with their moans and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. The room seems to shudder around them, and with a sickening crash the bed collapses, dropping them suddenly down a foot or two. 

She laughs brightly, and he captures it with his mouth, kissing it and tasting its warmth. The broken bed fills him with renewed energy. He's never fucked like this before. Never given in completely to his strength and his desires, never held himself on the edge so long. But he wants her to come wants to be buried deep in the heat of her as her body shudders and clenches around him,. 

It doesn't take long. Diana’s abs stand out in stark relief as she arches her back and works to keep her hips in position, rocking up hard as he thrusts down into her. She digs her nails into his skin where she grasps at him, and he knows tomorrow he'll be bruised and scratched and thoroughly satisfied with it all. 

"Oh," she breathes into his mouth, and his hips still, slow, holding off his own release a bit longer. He's close, almost painfully so with her tightening even more around him, but he doesn't want this to end. He wants their stamina to go on and on, to watch her come over and over. 

Diana smiles at him warmly, and slides her hand to cup his neck, bracing him as she rolls their bodies over. It happens so quickly that it takes Arthur a moment to realise he is on his back with her on top of him, sitting astride, his cock still buried inside her. 

She pushes herself up, hands on his chest, tweaking his nipples briefly. She moves her hips slowly, teasingly, rising up and falling back down. It’s torturous in the most beautiful way, agonising and perfect at the same time. 

Arthur tenses his abs to lift his hips, to chase after her as she rises, but she must see him preparing to move because her thigh muscles tighten, pinning him down, entirely at her mercy. 

"This is killing me," he gasps, and Diana laughs, pressing down until he's buried to the hilt inside her. 

He slides his hands up her thighs, over her rising and falling hips, up her waist, finally stopping at her breasts. They shift in his hands as she moves and he swipes a thumb experimentally over one nipple, feeling the shudder run through her entire body, making his cock ache. 

"Faster," he says, grinding the words out through clenched jaw. "Please," he adds, softer. It's not something he's used to saying, but for this, for her, he will say it. 

She lifts her shoulders in the smallest of shrugs, like it doesn't matter to her, and he realises she's teasing him on purpose. Revenge, perhaps, for how he'd tantalised her before. 

But she soon obliges, changing the pace, moving faster until her breasts bounce up and down in his palms. 

Arthur slides his hands back down to grasp at her waist, enjoying the view of the movement of her breasts, the way her hair shakes back over her shoulder as she tips her head back in pleasure. 

His release catches him by surprise, hips bucking up to meet her as he comes hard enough that the world seems to grey around him. She carries on moving until he can’t remember how to breathe or speak, though she moves more slowly now, tightening around him even more as she takes her pleasure again, fingertips of one hand pressing urgently against herself. She shudders around him, and he finds himself lost somewhere in a haze of pleasure as she rises off him for the last time, their bodies uncoupling. 

He watches her brush some small pieces of broken bed frame off the mattress to make room for herself next to him. Then she lifts his arm and settles against his shoulder. Her hand rests low on his belly and his cock gives a valiant but half-hearted twitch. 

"Sleep now," Diana says, sliding a leg comfortably over his. "Tomorrow we have work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to redandglenda for the wonderful beta job, and always making things I write so much better.


End file.
